Momentos Familiares
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Yuuichihiro Hyakuya no tiene que lidiar con demonios, vampiros ni ángeles. Solo tiene que soportar la adolescencia y aquellos extraños momentos familiares. AU... creo serie de One shots (?) *La imagen no me pertenece*


**Owari no Seraph no me pertenece**

⊙Año nuevo⊙

Lanzó su moneda al mismo tiempo que sus primos. Aunque se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos.

Recordaba que cuando eran pequeños, todos jugaban juntos y molestaban a Ferid,por ser un afeminado y no querer jugar con ellos.

No podía recordar cuando fue que se distanciaron tanto.

A diferencia de sus otros primos, Asuramaru se mantenía a su lado sujetando fuertemente su mano. Era con el único con quien seguía siendo cercano, pero teniendo el pequeño 6 años no había mucho de lo que pudiese hablar con él.

-Es hora de irnos, tía Mahiru quiere que tengamos una cena de Navidad como las que tienen en América.

Asintieron ante la orden de Mirai y se pusieron en marcha a la casa de su tía Mahiru, donde toda la familia con la clara excepción de ellos ya sé encontraban presentes. La pequeña Mito corría por todos lados mientras su madre la perseguía. Era extraño que su padre permitiera que la niña pasara año nuevo con ellos, así que era algo así como una ocasión especial.

A diferencia de ellos que ya se iban, las personas seguían entrando al templo, para disfrutar del pequeño festival y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, la tía Mahiru era quién tenía su departamento mas cerca de todos lados. El olor a comida inundó sus fosas nasales, preguntándose que clase de comida podrían estar haciendo que no reconocían el aroma.

Dentro de la casa, Mitsuba, Shinoa y los abuelos se carcajeaban con cualquier cosa que dijera el otro, podía casi apostar que estaban ebrios, Lest Kar, el esposo de su tía Mahiru, miraba a todos con gracia. Y Yoichi, su travieso hermano menor había travesuras por dónde quería.

Dentro de la cocina podían escuchar las voces de su tío Kimizuki y su tía Mahiru, quienes cotorreaban por igual y terminaban de cocinar al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá, ¿Podemos tener una cerveza?

Como supuso, su madre estaba completamente en otro plano y asintió, mientras le gritaba y preguntaba porqué estaba tan lejos.

Intercambió miradas con sus primos, en realidad Mirai no necesitaba permiso de nadie, ya era mayor de edad y tenia un trabajo y una vida. Pero para Ferid, Krul y él fue algo glorioso. Entró a la cocina sigilosamente mientras las tías comprobarán el estado de algo en el horno y saco las 4 cervezas del congelador, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus primos le vieron como si fuera su salvador y Mirai mando a Mito a jugar con Yoichi y Asuramaru.

Abrieron las cervezas, y sin prepararlas ni nada propusieron un brindis.

Su tía Kimizuki aviso desde la cocina que la comida estaba lista, provocando que todos los adultos en el sillón se pusieran de pie y caminaran al comedor. Atrayendo también a los niños. Observó a su hermano que se había sentado de él, eran parecidos pero también se notaban las diferencias de ser de padres diferentes. Se sentía celoso… Yoichi sería más atractivo que él en un futuro.

Kimizuki y Mahiru salieron cargando los trastos donde tenían la comida. La primera cosa era demasiado extraña, eran como trozos de carne bañados en una especia de… ¿Salsa? Si, así se llamaba la cosa que le había hecho probar la vez pasada su tía. El segundo plato era como ramen sin caldo y rojo, el tercero, un gran tazón, era manzana con crema … Y por último una canasta con pan cortado en pequeños trozos rectangulares.

También dejaron cuatro jarras, dos con agua blanca y dos con agua roja.

-¡Sírvanse!

No queriendo hacer enojar a sus tíos por rechazar los extraño platillos obedeció. Dándose cuenta de que en realidad era comida muy deliciosa (aunque hubiese preferido comer Curry) le gustó tanto que se había servido mas de todo.

Una vez con el estómago lleno y sintiendo el llamado mal del puerco, se dio cuenta de que un vaso con uvas había sido puesto en frente de él.

-Cuando sean las 12 deben comerse las uvas una por una y deben pedir un deseo cada vez que se coman una.

Asintió por el simple hecho de lo emocionadas que se veían aquellas mujeres.

11:58

Esperaba a qué sus tías le dieran la señal

11:59

Faltaba nada

12:00

Cuando su tía gritó que ha era hora, comenzó a engullir sus uvas, pidiendo únicamente como deseo que le pasara algo especial. Terminó sus doce uvas, notando que fue el último.

Y ya cuando comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales se dirigió al sofá para caer dormido en él.

Despertó de nueva cuenta cuando su celular no dejo de sonar, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y mientras que su madre y su abuelo ya habían caído rendidos del sueño el resto de su familia seguía platicando sobre viejos recuerdos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta, era un número desconocido así que decidió no contestar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era la llamada perdida de ese número 23

Y comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Bien, escucha no sé quien eres ni que quieres pero quiero que dejes de-

- _Yuu-chan._

-¿Mika?

No lo podía creer, probablemente estaba equivocado, pero era la única persona que lo llamaba así.

- _Si, Yuu-chan. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero Feliz Año Nuevo_

-Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también…

- _Nee, Yuu-chan. Llegaré a Nagoya por la tarde. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?_

-¡Por supuesto que si Mika! ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

La suave risa del otro se escuchó al tiempo que iba tercer voz inundaba la platica diciéndole a Mika que debían abordar el avión.

- _Te mando Whatsapp cuando llegue para que nos pongamos de acuerdo._

 _-_ Si Mika

- _Hasta luego Yuu-chan, te quiero._

Y con eso finalizó la llamada. Volteó a ver donde se encontraba su familia para terminar ubicando el vaso de uvas.

Se le había cumplido su deseo.

Su familia era extraña.

Pero había sido un excelente año nuevo a su lado.

 _ **Hola~ no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya usado y que me dejen un lindo review :3 por favor (?)**_

 ** _Y pos bueno, en realidad me dio muchisima flojera investigar sobre el año nuevo en Japón y lo completé con lo que, al menos sé, hacemos en México XD_**

 _ **Ah, ya recordé. Si alguien tiene una duda sobre la árbol familiar, espero subir a más tardar un esquema en mi cuenta de FB el jueves 16.**_

 _ **Mi cuenta está disponible en mi perfil :3 (Es el enlace que específica es la cuenta dedicada a FF)**_

 _ **Si, soy la loca que quiere matar a Mika con una enfermedad en saidogame XD**_

 _ **Nos leemos :3333**_


End file.
